Recuperando un amor perdido
by Lady Cisne
Summary: ¿Que puedes hacer cuando cometes el error de perder a la persona que quieres?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

* * *

Vega estaba terminando de hornear unas galletas. Un olor delicioso se extendía por toda la casa. La escuchaba canturrear y cerró los ojos maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estropearle el momento pero no podía esperar.

- Vega.

Entró en la cocina al tiempo que ella se giraba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Cariño! Estoy haciendo galletas- su sonrisa titubeó un instante antes de desaparecer- ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Ha vuelto Vincent.

La fuente repiqueteó al caer sobre la encimera de la cocina y fue el único sonido o movimiento que demostró la turbación de la chica rubia en ese momento.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo en un susurro, temerosa de que su voz se rompiera.

Se acercó a ella, pero no llegó a abrazarla. No pudo. Se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla mientras la miraba.

-Necesito irme, preciosa. Un par de días, para aclararme.

Vega fue dolorosamente consciente de que no la había abrazado. Y que le había llamado preciosa en vez de cariño. Fue dolorosamente consciente que la vuelta de Vincent podía acabar con su matrimonio de un solo plumazo. Pero aun así, no lo dejó translucir. Se agarró a la esperanza y pensó que aún tenían posibilidades juntos.

- Entiendo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Como siempre. Greg supo desde el principio que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Su esposa podía ser una Malfoy, pero no perdía la compostura ni por un instante. Y también eso le venía bien, que le dejara marchar sin un reproche, para no sentirse todo lo culpable que debía sentirse.

El par de días se convirtió en una semana. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se acentuaban las ojeras de la joven rubia, más fuerte era la contractura que tenía por dormir en el sofá y más tenía que controlarse para reprimir las lágrimas.

Finalmente, Greg volvió. Ya la alertó el hecho de que, a pesar de que estaba en la ducha y él lo sabía, no entró. Se quedó esperándola en el dormitorio. Haciendo la maleta.

- ¿Qué haces?

La frialdad en la voz de su esposa le tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que Vega tenía mal genio, pero no se esperaba que fuera fría con él. Nunca lo había sido, incluso cuando habían peleado.

- Preciosa…

Vega le miró, furiosa y con los brazos cruzados.

- Veras, estuve con Vincent estos días…

- Creí que necesitabas estar solo, que necesitabas pensar- la furia impregnaba la voz de la joven.

- Sí, pero él vino y…

- Entiendo.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, sin importarle su cuello, o lo mal que se sentía, solo quería dejar de sentirse vulnerable.

- Vega…queremos intentarlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y yo? ¿Qué coño va a pasar conmigo, Greg?- se giró hacia él con los puños apretados, muriéndose por dentro, pero sin llorar. No iba a humillarse hasta ese extremo.

- Nada. Todo seguirá como antes. Seguiremos casados, pero yo…

- Vete a la mierda. ¿Seguiremos casados? Pobrecita Vega, que no quiero que pase por la humillación de un divorcio.

- No…no es eso…

Un bote se estrelló a su lado.

- Déjame en paz. Gregory Goyle, si quieres irte con él, vete. Pero no va a seguir todo como antes. Ni lo pienses. No voy a seguir casada contigo y sirviéndote de pantalla mientras estás con él.

A pesar de sus palabras duras, los ojos azules de la chica le decían que se quedara, que la amara. Pero él cerró los ojos a esa realidad, a esos ojos que tan bien sabía leer, le hizo caso omiso y cogió la maleta para salir sin decir una palabra más de la habitación.

Cuando escuchó la puerta principal de la mansión sí se derrumbó. Se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, con el corazón y el alma rotos en mil pedazos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, llorando. Pero se levantó cuando ya era de noche, rígida por completo, sin más lágrimas, sintiéndose como una muñeca rota y vacía.

Cogió una maleta y metió algo de ropa, sin saber realmente lo que metía. Lo único de lo que tenía la certeza en ese momento era que tenía que desaparecer del mundo mágico. E iba a hacer uso de su secreto, de lo que nadie sabía aún de ella, para tener la posibilidad de poder vivir, aunque fuera solo sobrevivir, sin perder lo que le quedaba de ella misma.

Iba a usar a Serena Laroche.

Nadie sabía que ella, Vega Malfoy, descendiente orgullosa de la familia sangre limpia Malfoy y Prideux, era una reputada y conocida autora de libros románticos policiacos en el mundo muggle. Tenía una pequeña fortuna muggle, para nada comparable con la fortuna que tenía en el mundo mágico. Pero podía sobrevivir allí.

Cogió una hoja de papel y tardó media hora en escribir lo que debía decir, porque querer, quería suplicar, pero no iba a hacerlo. No soportaría una negativa más.

"Greg, has elegido tu camino. No voy a interponerme, pero tampoco voy a dejar que me uses para ser tu pantalla. Te dejo un poder firmado para que puedas disolver nuestro matrimonio cuando quieras. Adiós"

Dejó su alianza sobre la nota, sintiendo como se desgarraba de nuevo por dentro. Cogió la maleta y su varita. Podía abandonar el mundo mágico para vivir en el mundo muggle, pero era una bruja y lo seguiría siendo toda su vida.

Después de dos semanas, las ancianas del mercado aún seguían murmurando cuando la joven rubia aparecía para comprar. Cuando se enteraron que una jovencita se había instalado en la casa del acantilado, enseguida se alzaron rumores de que aquello sería el acabose. Que se celebrarían fiestas noche sí, noche también. Que la tranquilidad del pueblo se vería alterada.

Dos semanas después habían podido comprobar que eso no había sucedido. La joven había llegado, se había instalado y la tranquilidad no se había visto alterada en ningún momento. Ya la conocían, era una francesita que venía buscando tranquilidad. Y en sus ojos azules veían una tristeza tan profunda, que nadie se atrevió a preguntarle. Tenía 19 años, pero actuaba como si fuera mucho mayor.

Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y un buen gesto para todos. Hablaba educadamente, aunque con acento extranjero. Todo el pueblo sentía que debía proteger a esa niña de lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado.

La señora Carmen vendía su fruta como cada mañana en su puesto cuando Vega se acercó.

- Mi niña, ¿cómo estás hoy?

- Bien, señora Carmen- le contestó con una sonrisa mientras examinaba la fruta.

Acabó sus compras en el mercado entre preguntas, risas y chascarrillos. Todas las señoras le preguntaban como estaba y a todas les contestaba lo mismo. Una mentira. Porque jamás volvería a estar bien.

Pero mentía, actuaba como si estuviera bien. Y en las dos semanas que llevaba en Ibiza, su pelo se había aclarado, su piel se había tostado y sus ojos azules destacaban en su rostro. Estaba más bella que nunca, pero a pesar de todo, desprendía un aire de tristeza. Y a pesar de que los chicos la habían invitado a salir, que arrancaba silbidos de admiración, nunca hizo caso a nada de eso.

Y eso levantaba también rumores, porque las mujeres la acogieron todas como si fueran sus madres. Y querían animarla a reír, a salir, a comportarse como la jovencita que aún era.

Sin embargo, ella se sentaba todas las tardes al atardecer en el balancín de su porche trasero, en el jardín, justo en el acantilado, para ver como el sol se ponía en el mar, creando una estampa bellísima, pero sin dejar de pensar en Greg.

Le llegaban lechuzas, como no. Sabía que a Adhy y a Daphne no las podría calmar con un simple "Greg me ha dejado, tengo que irme, no me busquéis, estaré bien". Sus amigas no. Sus autoproclamadas hermanas imposible.

Así que se resignó a recibir las lechuzas que recibió, llenas de insultos hacia el que todavía era su marido, amenazas varias de tortura y muerte hacia él y la misma pregunta de siempre. ¿Dónde estás? Pregunta, que por supuesto, no respondía.

El tono de las cartas pasó de indignado a preocupado, de preocupado a preocupadísimo y, ya, simplemente a aceptado. Ambas aceptaron que Vega no les iba a revelar su paradero y Vega sabía que era imposible que la encontraran en aquel pequeño pueblo de Ibiza, en aquella casa en el acantilado en la que se encontraba tan a gusto como podría encontrarse en ese momento.

Greg sintió la presencia de Vincent mientras miraba el mar en la terraza.

- Nos hemos equivocado.

Greg no le miró, solo asintió. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que le había amado, ahora soñaba con Vega, la echaba de menos y esos días alejado de ella le habían servido para realmente saber cuánto la amaba.

Y Vincent no era tonto, le conocía demasiado bien y sabía lo que le pasaba. Lo mismo que le pasaba a él. Habían intentado recuperar una historia irrecuperable, intentando volver a ser los mismos que habían sido cuando se enamoraron y no lo habían logrado porque la vida les había cambiado a los dos.

Al igual que Greg añoraba a Vega, él también tenía su historia particular a la espalda, esa persona que realmente le llenaba y a la que había dejado atrás.

- Vuelve con ella.

Greg sonrió ante el consejo, tan fácil de decir pero tan difícil de hacer.

- No la conoces. Ahora mismo me odiará.

- Nada de eso. La pequeña Malfoy te ha amado toda su vida. Además…tú la amas.

- No sé si es suficiente, Vinnie.

- Lo es. Vamos, Greg, no te rindas. Es tu esposa.

Su esposa. Recordó el día de su boda, los votos que ambos se habían hecho. La recordó a ella, tan bonita, tan entregada. Tan suya. Movió la cabeza y supo que tenía que recuperarla, porque sin ella, la vida no tendría sentido. Nunca.

Miró a Vincent y sonrió. Ambos sabían ya que lo suyo estaba acabado y que eran los amigos que debían de ser. Su historia ya era pasado y él tenía que recuperar su futuro. Se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Vinnie le miraba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de la terraza. Cuando terminó, le miró y se acercó para darle el último beso. El beso de despedida.

Se desapareció de la habitación y se apareció en la mansión. Todo seguía igual, pero sintió que faltaba algo. Aunque no sabía qué era. Recorrió toda la casa buscándola, pero no la encontró por ningún sitio. Al llegar al dormitorio, encontró la nota y la alianza y cayó al suelo de rodillas. La había perdido.

- La amita Vega se fue- uno de los elfos domésticos de Vega le miraba acusador desde la puerta- Se fue y dejó órdenes de que siguiéramos a su servicio.

Le miró sin saber que decir, mirando la nota, el poder y la alianza. Esa alianza que le había puesto en el dedo hacía apenas dos meses, gemela de la suya propia que había vuelto a ponerse.

El elfo le seguía mirando de forma acusadora y supo que allí no encontraría ayuda. Y que tampoco estaría en su mansión, porque estaba vacía y sin servicio.

- ¿Cuándo se fue?

El elfo se planteó no contestar, pero su ama había sido clarísima en la orden que les había dado. Tenían que obedecerle a él como si fuera ella.

- El mismo día que usted, amo.

El mismo día. Hacía dos semanas. Abrió todos los armarios, pero jamás había llegado a conocer toda la ropa que ella tenía y la mayoría seguía allí. Pensó en preguntar a sus elfos, pero sabía que le ayudarían a regañadientes.

Le quedaban dos posibilidades, cada una peor que la otra. Adhy o Daphne, cualquiera de las dos seguramente sabría dónde estaba Vega. Pero cualquiera de las dos le recibiría a hechizos en cuanto intentara preguntarles.

Estuvo un buen rato pensando a cuál de las dos preguntar primero. Pero sabía que ambas se cerrarían en banda, asi que decidió coger el toro por los cuernos y quedar con las dos.

Tomó aire para enfrentarse a esas dos tigresas, habían quedado en casa de Adhy y Theo. Un elfo le hizo pasar, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Siempre había entrado con Vega como si estuviera en su casa. Estaba claro qué pensaba Adhy de él.

Ambas le esperaban en el salón. Ninguna se levantó a saludarle y tenían las varitas en la mano.

- No me lo vais a decir, ¿verdad?

Daphne enarcó una ceja y Adhy sonrió fríamente.

- ¿Deberíamos?

Las miró, evaluándolas. Tenía que ser sincero con ellas y, aun así, dudaba mucho que le dijeran nada.

- Es mi vida.

- ¡NO!- jamás había oído gritar a Daphne. Jamás la había visto perder el control tanto como para gritar- Es su vida la que has destrozado.

Movió la cabeza, negando.

- Ella es mi vida, Daph.

- Si lo fuera, no la habrías dejado tan alegremente para irte con Crabbe- Adhy jugueteaba con su varita, haciendo que salieran chispas.

- Fue un error, ¿vale? Por favor- les suplicó a ambas- Sabéis que puedo hacerle feliz, que la amo.

Ambas chicas se miraron y negaron.

- No, sabemos que has hecho que desaparezca, que la has destrozado de tal forma que ya no es la Vega que conocimos.

Esas palabras le dolieron, le dejaron sin aliento. ¿Qué había hecho? Las miró por un momento y supo que jamás lograría sacarles nada.

- ¿Podéis decirme al menos si está bien?- esperó impaciente la respuesta.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar y siguieron en silencio.

- Ella dice que sí, pero ya sabes cómo es.

Lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque se estuviera muriendo, ella diría que estaba bien.

Tragó intentando encontrar las palabras, pero sabía que no había nada más que decir. Asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Salió a la calle y se quedó un momento parado, intentando decidir qué hacer.

- Merecerías que te rompiera la cara. Lo sabes- Blaise surgió del jardín, con Theo al lado.

- Lo sé. Y cualquier cosa que digas no hará que me sienta más mierda de lo que ya me siento.

Ambos le miraron y miraron hacia la casa.

- Vamos a tomar algo, anda.

Fueron a un bar muggle que había allí cerca y pidieron unos whiskys.

- No saben dónde esta, Greg.

Eso le asustó. Si Vega no les había dicho a sus amigas dónde estaba, la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que él imaginaba.

- Veo que te haces una idea de lo destrozada que tiene que estar, Greg- Theo habló por primera vez.

- Debería matarte, cabrón. Sabes que es como mi hermana pequeña. Y Daph está aterrorizada- Blaise daba vueltas al líquido en el vaso.

- Lo sé. Me he equivocado y he perdido lo mejor de mi vida- se bebió todo el vaso de un trago- Joder, ¿cómo coño he podido meter tanto la pata?

Ambos lo miraron moviendo la cabeza.

- Joder, Greg…

Siguieron allí un rato y, aunque ambos sabían que las chicas se les echarían encima, estuvieron con él, al fin y al cabo, era su amigo y sabía que había cometido un gran error.

Un mes después, seguía sin saber dónde estaba. Llevaba la alianza de ella en una cadena al cuello y seguía ocupándose de las cosas automáticamente. Quedaba regularmente con Blaise y Theo, aunque las chicas seguían sin hablarle y odiándole. Sabía que sus amigos estaban teniendo problemas con sus parejas por quedar con él y se sentía mal por ello, pero eran las únicas personas que lo mantenían entero.

Un día, estando en un bar, apareció Vincent. Hacía mes y medio que no lo veía, desde su despedida en aquel hotel. Habían mantenido contacto por lechuza, pero no se habían visto.

Blaise y Theo se pusieron tensos. No sabían cómo actuar con él. Se acercó sonriendo pero no se sentó.

- Ibiza

Los tres se quedaron mirándoles sin saber que decía.

- Vega está en Ibiza. La vi hace un par de días. Es un pueblo pequeño- sacó un papel y se lo dio- Búscala.

Greg se quedó mirando el papel donde estaba apuntado el nombre del pueblo donde se escondía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Theo puso el dedo en la llaga.

Vincent los miró uno a uno.

- ¿Lo habéis visto?- dijo señalando a Greg- Supongo que sí, porque si no, no estaríais aquí teniendo las novias que tenéis. La jodí, mucho, pero es mi amigo ante todo.

Blaise y Theo se miraron, asintiendo y ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le preguntaron a coro.

- Supongo que…quemarme.

Todos sonrieron.

Greg sintió los ojos de todo el mundo clavados en él. El pueblo era pequeñísimo, vamos, una aldea, y sabía que todos conocían a todos. Había alquilado una pequeña casita y ahora estaba en el mercado comprando provisiones. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan torpe, pero es que los elfos se habían ocupado siempre de todo.

Fue al puesto de frutas y verduras de la señora Carmen. Estaba examinando las verduras cuando una chica llegó al puesto.

- Serena, guapa. ¿Qué va a ser hoy?

Por inercia, levanto la cabeza para mirar a la chica. Y la vio. Por Merlín, estaba guapísima. Probó a sonreírle.

Vega sintió como su corazón se paraba para después volver a latir violentamente. ¿Qué hacía allí Greg? No, no podía haber llegado a su refugio. No podía tener tan mala suerte. No pudo contestar a la señora Carmen, la voz no le salía del cuerpo. Dejó caer la cesta con las compras y echó a correr.

- ¡Serena!- la señora Carmen estaba boquiabierta hasta que se fijó en el chico que miraba como se iba Serena. Y lo supo.

- Eres tú.

La voz de la mujer le devolvió a la realidad. Vega había huido de él.

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tú. Tú eres el que la ha destrozado, el que la ha hecho sufrir. Vete. Vete de este pueblo y deja a la niña en paz.

Para ese momento, todos los que habían visto la huida de la chica, se habían acercado al puesto y habían escuchado todo lo que se había dicho. Greg se dio cuenta de que su mujer era muy querida allí y no iba a conseguir ayuda de esa gente. Al revés, solo le pondrían trabas, porque para ellos, él era el malo de la película.

Vega llegó a casa, llorando. Se había sentido tan segura y tan querida en el pueblo, que había empezado a sentirse de nuevo ella misma. Aunque solo un poco. Se había empezado a recomponer, aunque con cicatrices, y la llegada de Greg hacía que su mundo se derrumbase de nuevo. ¿Qué hacía allí? Supuso que estaba con Vincent, disfrutando de algunos días de vacaciones.

Puso el stereo y la voz de Ricky Martin comenzó a cantar "Te extraño, te olvido, te amo". Que apropiado. Se sentó en el balancín del porche, mirando al mar, pero sin verlo. Simplemente, se limitó a estar allí, a intentar superar el dolor.

Greg no había logrado averiguar dónde vivía. Como había supuesto, la gente se cerró en banda. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido. ¿Qué esperaba, que le recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Era lógico que huyera de él, pero…dolía.

Al atardecer fue a pasear por la playa. Sabía que Vega adoraba la playa y se sentía más cerca de ella allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz seguía siendo la misma. Se giró lentamente hacia ella y se demoró en mirarla. En grabar su imagen de nuevo en su retina.

- Quiero otra oportunidad.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Intentó buscar sus ojos, pero ella se acercó al agua, sin mirarle.

- ¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Para qué? Ya me has destrozado lo suficiente el alma y el corazón, ¿no crees? ¿Qué más quieres?

- Vega…te amo- le rompía el corazón verla así, tan distante, sin girarse hacia él.

- No me digas que me amas- en ese momento sí se giró hacia él y tuvo que dar un paso atrás ante el dolor y la furia que desprendía- Ya no, ya no me creo tus mentiras. Aprendí de la peor forma posible y perdiéndome en el camino.

- Vega.

- No…ya no.

Echó a correr por la playa, alejándose de él. Y él cayó de rodillas, apretando los puños y golpeando la arena de la playa, queriendo volver atrás y evitarle todo el dolor.

Durante una semana convivieron en el mismo pueblo, pero sin verse. Vega le evitaba y aunque él la buscaba, ella tenía más éxito. En el mercado no la había visto, sospechaba que las mujeres de allí le realizaban las compras y se las llevaban a casa. Y la expresión feroz de estas, le disuadía de preguntar. Total, no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta.

Pero una tarde tuvo suerte. Estaba en el jardín de la casita que había alquilado. La escuchó hablar y se asomó, apoyándose en la cerca. Sonriendo. Vega estaba hablando con una pequeña de no más de dos años, haciéndole carantoñas. Suspiró, sabía que siempre había querido ser madre. Y verla con esa niña le hizo saber que sería una gran madre. La niña se alejó y ella se quedó allí parada en la acera, con una sonrisa en los labios.

El coche apareció dando bandazos, a mucha más velocidad de la que debería de ir. Se subió a la acera y se la llevó por delante.

- No. NO, NO, NOOOOOO.

Gritó sin darse cuenta mientras salía corriendo para acercarse a ella. No fue el primero en llegar, ya había allí dos personas atendiéndola. Pero parecía una muñeca rota sobre el asfalto, sangrando por mil sitios. Se dejó caer a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

- No puedes dejarme. No puedes.

Le alejaron de ella, mientras lloraba. Vio como los médicos muggles de la ambulancia la atendían y se la llevaban

No supo jamás como llegó al hospital. Solo llegó y preguntó por ella. El médico le dijo que sin ser familiar directo no podía darle información. Sabía que ella usaba otro nombre, así que el certificado de matrimonio que llevaba en la cartera era inservible, así que usó un Imperio para que le creyera. Pasó allí las horas que duró la operación. Sabiendo que ella podía morir en cualquier momento y él no podría evitarlo. Y sabiendo que si eso sucedía, no querría seguir viviendo.

Después de la operación, el médico no le dio esperanzas. Estaba en coma y no creían que lo superara. Las lesiones habían sido demasiado extensas. Habían hecho todo lo que habían podido, ahora ya solo quedaba confiar en que era una chica joven y fuerte. Nada de eso le ayudaba. Un chico que había bebido demasiado le había llevado hasta allí. Estaba detenido, sí, pero si ella moría… ¿de qué le servía aquello?

Fue a verla a la habitación de U.C.I donde la habían llevado. Estaba llena de vendas, puntos, tubos y máquinas. Pero a pesar de todo, era ella. Era su niña, la razón de su vida, y había sido tan estúpido como para que sus actos la hubieran llevado a esa cama. Tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Tenía que ver sus ojos azules de nuevo, escucharla reír, acariciarla…

Pasó allí la noche, sin dormir. Pendiente solo de ella y de las máquinas que la mantenían con vida. Con miedo de que, si cerraba los ojos durante un segundo, ella se fuera y no pudiera despedirse. Ese pensamiento le hizo comprender que tenía que avisar a Daphne y Adhy. Si Vega moría, ellas querrían estar allí.

Al amanecer, les envió un mensaje por lechuza. Les dio la dirección de su casa, para que se aparecieran allí, era lo más rápido. No les explicó realmente lo que había pasado, solo que Vega las necesitaba allí. Sabía que vendrían.

Media hora después, los cuatro entraban en la habitación. Él seguía allí, a su lado, con su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Le habían dado el anillo de esmeralda y oro blanco que llevaba desde su mayoría de edad. El anillo de su madre y él lo había deslizado en la misma cadena donde llevaba su alianza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaron todos a la vez

Les contó con voz monótona lo que había sucedido, dejando su sitio al lado de la cama para que ellas pudieran ocuparlo.

Los días pasaban y el estado de Vega era el mismo. Se turnaban para estar con ella, todos temerosos de que se fuera mientras ellos no estaban. Un día, a la semana del accidente, Greg se acercó a la casa alquilada de Vega. Le habían dado las llaves y la dirección en el hospital.

Sonrió tristemente al ver la casa. Era tan Vega que se sintió enseguida en casa. La decoración era sencilla, pero muy personal. Sus cuadernos estaban por todas las superficies, la cocina estaba recogida pero se veían todos los moldes de repostería y los tarros de galletas. Distraídamente, cogió una y empezó a comerla. Su favorita, de mantequilla. Vio un stereo en la cocina y lo encendió. Frunció el ceño porque no conocía a ese cantante, era un muggle. Pero la canción le llegó.

- Te extraño, te olvido y te amo- susurró al escucharlo.

Salió al porche y se sentó en el balancín, observando la magnífica vista del mar que se tenía desde allí. Volvió a entrar y cogió un cuaderno en blanco, para hacer lo que mil veces le había visto hacer a ella. Escribir

"Escribir me ayuda a sacar las cosas de dentro. Cuando estoy a punto de explotar, lo escribo"

Aún podía escuchar la risa en su voz mientras le decía eso.

Así que escribió. Escribió sus sentimientos, lo mal que se sentía, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Escribió durante dos horas, rápidamente, atropelladamente. Vertiendo todos sus pensamientos.

Antes de irse de nuevo al hospital, dio una vuelta por la casa, cerrando ventanas y recogiendo un poco. Descubrió una foto de los dos el día de su boda en el dormitorio y sonrió. Se les veía tan felices…La cogió y la metió en el cuaderno para llevársela.

Esa noche le tocaba a él quedarse. Siguió escribiendo hasta que se quedó dormido, en el sillón, como todas las noches que se había quedado.

A las tres de la mañana, la enfermera entró y sonrió al verlo dormido. Le echó una manta por encima antes de acercarse a la cama y vio que la paciente estaba despierta. Llamó al médico para que la examinara y, mientras, Greg seguía durmiendo, demasiado agotado por la tensión de perderla.

Sin embargo, cuando el médico cerró la puerta, se despertó sobresaltado. Miró hacia la cama y sonrió levemente al ver unos ojos azules que le miraban inquisitivos.

- Hola, pequeña.

- No deberías dormir en el sillón, te duele el cuello.

Se acercó a la cama para besarle en la frente, llorando.

- Lo sé. Pero no me ha quedado más remedio.

Un suspiro fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Llevas aquí toda la semana?

Asintió mientras cogía su mano para llevársela a los labios y besarla.

- Y Daph, Adhy, Blaise y Theo

Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos. Los abrió al cabo de un segundo y los clavó en los de él. Preguntando.

- Te amo, pequeña. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarte.

- No puedes recuperar algo que no has perdido.

El susurro de ella le hizo recordar la foto que había encontrado. Sacó la cadena con los dos anillos y se la enseñó.

- En cuanto pueda voy a soldarte estos anillos a los dedos.

Acercó el sillón a la cama y volvió a cogerle la mano para entrelazar los dedos de ambos. Se quedaron dormidos así, con las manos entrelazadas.

Al día siguiente, sus amigos formaron una pequeña fiesta en la habitación. Y decidieron volver a Londres ahora que Vega ya estaba bien, dejándoles solos para que se recuperaran el uno al otro. En cuanto a ella le dieron el alta, los dos se fueron a la casita del acantilado, amándose como nunca hubieran tenido que dejar de hacerlo.


End file.
